


Greatest Turf War

by Gogmazios



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogmazios/pseuds/Gogmazios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the year 2015 when Splatoon, game of the summer for Nintendo, was released at the end of May. Many people stayed outside of the Gamestops, Best Buys, Targets, whatever gaming stores were selling it. Three girls who will be telling this story waited a few days to get it since it was the end of their freshman school year which meant final exams. Two of the girls played the game immediately which the third girl was the smart one and studied for the final exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turf Wars

It was the year 2015 when Splatoon, game of the summer for Nintendo, was released at the end of May. Many people stayed outside of the Gamestops, Best Buys, Targets, whatever gaming stores were selling it. Three girls who will be telling this story waited a few days to get it since it was the end of their freshman school year which meant final exams. Two of the girls played the game immediately which the third girl was the smart one and studied for the final exams.

???'s P.O.V

Hello, my name is Yellow Viridia and I use the Charger weapon in Splatoon. I'm going to be a Sophmore at the end of August, which makes me very excited! I'm best friends with Rena Garnet and Sarah Revant and we've been that way since 7th grade. Rena is really strong and cool, but has a soft heart to people she cares about. Sarah is a loudmouth and sweet to her friends, but is super sensitive so be careful of what you watch with her. Anyway, I'll tell you about Splatoon and why I'm a Charger girl as they call us since not many use Chargers.

It was after the final day of exams and school that I started playing Splatoon with Rena and Sarah. I got on Skype and we did a call so we could talk as we played. "So, level 4 is when you can get the weapon you used in the demo, Yellow." My good friend, Rena, explained as I looked at my character, "Right, what do I get as my weapon?" I asked, playing the turtorial and shooting the balloons that guided me. "The Splattershot Jr. It has Bubbler, so it's good for deflecting the shots." My other friend, Sarah, spoke cheerfully as I finished the tutorial.

As I looked around Inkopolis through my character and smiled to myself, "This is cool." I spoke up, walking around. "Go to the radio tower and play some Turf Wars. You can join me and Sarah, we're in the same room." Rena smiled, looking at her computer screen since they had turned on the facecam. I nodded, moving my character to the radio tower and selected to play with friends. I chose Rena's mii and got into the room where she and Sarah were. "Nice of you to join us, Yellow!" Sarah exclaimed, smiling as the other people came in and the battle began.

The stage was Saltspray Rig and it was from the Global Testfire which was nice that they kept it. The teams appeared and the three of us were on a team together. Rena held a Splattershot as Sarah wielded a Splat Roller and the battle began. "Yellow, stay near me and you'll be okay." Rena moved her character ahead and I followed as we shot the ground to cover it in ink. Sarah was far ahead and covering the ground in ink along with being upfront with the enemy team. "Man, Sarah is destroying them, isn't she..?" I smiled, shooting one of the center areas as Rena helped. "Yeah, she wrecked a lot of people with it in the Global Testfire." Rena swam in the ink, I followed her.

After 3 minutes, the battle ended and we won the battle with Sarah and Rena having the top scores. The next few turf wars were wins and loses until I got to level 4. I left the room and went to the weapons shop to buy a new weapon along with equipment. I smiled as I went back and joined them again. "All geared up?" Sarah asked happily. I nodded, "I'm ready." The battle began as Walleye Wallhouse was shown on the TV screen of my HDMI TV, Sarah was on the opposite team as Rena and I were on a team together. Rena smiled and ran ahead as I followed her, “Yellow, use the platform over there. I’ll cover you.” She explained, I nodded as she inked it and I jumped to it. I aimed at one of the nearby Inklings and splatted it as Sarah groaned, “Rena, Yellow is gonna wreck me like she did at the Testfire.” She sighed as I aimed again. 

The battle ended with the results of the team Rena and I were on being the winner as Sarah’s team lost by a landslide. Sarah sighed as she ran a hand through her red hair, “This shows that you and Rena are the powerful duo in this game.” She complimented, hearing Rena laugh. “Sounds like someone’s a sore loser.” Rena paid attention to the game as a new battle began for us. Sarah and Rena were on a team together and I was by myself, “Well, good luck to you, Yellow.” Sarah spoke up. “I think I’ll be fine.” I smiled to myself, running across the stage of the Saltspray Rig and got on a high point. 

Rena and Sarah brought me down several times throughout the battle and I ended up losing the battle. Out of my teammates, I had the highest score and smiled to myself. Rena made a sound of awe, “Wow, for a Charger girl, you are better than anyone I’ve played with.” She commented, “Yeah, Rena’s right!” Sarah exclaimed. I made a confused look and looked at the two of them, “Charger girl?” I asked, “Charger girl or boy is a special nickname for people who play as a Charger. Most people play with the Splat Roller, Splattershot, or the Blaster.” Sarah explained. “The nickname was made up by me and Sarah when we noticed a lot of chargers weren’t playing.” Rena smirked, looking at me. 

The three of us stopped playing after a few hours of different stages and trying out new weapons that were presented to us as we leveled up further and further towards the level cap. Rena yawned and smiled as she picked up her iPhone 5C, “I’m gonna get some pizza. You guys wanna come over and chill?” She asked. Sarah smiled, getting up, “You know it! Let’s have a sleepover!” Sarah exclaimed, I giggled quietly as I nodded. “Alright, see you two soon then.” We ended the call and I went to my room to pack up a change of clothes for the night before walking over to Rena’s house. I met up with Sarah and we walked the rest of the way there. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Rena with her brown hair up in a ponytail. “Yo, make yourself comfy in the basement. I’ll bring the pizza down.” She smiled as she walked away.

The sleepover was a blast as we watched multiple Studio Ghibli movies and some Marvel movies that I hadn’t seen yet. Sarah fell asleep after Guardians of the Galaxy which left me and Rena watching From Up on Poppy Hill. Rena sighed as she laid back on the couch and I paused the movie before looking at her. “Everything ok?” I asked, watching her sit up. “I don’t know, it just seems like Splatoon has a lot of potential, but it was 60 dollars for a copy when all the weapons aren’t in the game yet along with maps.” Rena looked at me. “I understand, but there’s a reason to keep playing. If they added all the content in, everyone would be playing it for a few months and then they would have to come up with something to keep it alive.” I spoke, she smiled. “You’re right, let’s keep watching.” I nodded and played the movie as the night continued to go on.


	2. Splat Splat Splat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the sleepover, the three girls were in a skype call with each other and playing Splatoon together. They had been playing Turf Wars for a few hours with Rena and Sarah helping Yellow with new weapons that she would try out. As the day went on, Rena and Sarah were a level away from the max level while Yellow was behind by five levels. It soon turned into nighttime and the girls were taking a break as one of them cooked dinner for herself. She was thinking to herself as she stood in the kitchen and cooked.

A few days after the sleepover, the three girls were in a skype call with each other and playing Splatoon together. They had been playing Turf Wars for a few hours with Rena and Sarah helping Yellow with new weapons that she would try out. As the day went on, Rena and Sarah were a level away from the max level while Yellow was behind by five levels. It soon turned into nighttime and the girls were taking a break as one of them cooked dinner for herself. She was thinking to herself as she stood in the kitchen and cooked. 

???’s P.O.V

I looked at the pot in front of me as I thought hard about the past school year. I’m Sarah Revant and I’m going to be a sophomore at the end of August. I’m taking a break from Splatoon and cooking myself some Rice Pilaf which is my favorite thing to cook. The past school year was quite a ride and I might never forget what happened. In late November, I had met my first high school love and she was quite stunning at that time. We dated for four months before I broke up with her. Yeah, I sound like a bitch since I broke up with her, right? There’s a lot of reasons for that and it’s complicated. 

A few weeks later, I was watching someone on Twitch.tv and I get a text from her which read the following: Please stop me from killing myself. In my head, everything started to crumble and I thought of the time I nearly lost a relative to suicide. I texted her back and forth for a bit until she acted like nothing happened. Like she didn’t even type that she wanted to commit suicide. After that, I wondered why I was dating her and I started to doubt myself a lot. Early February, I told her I wanted to break up and that night she texted me to convince to get back with her. After that whole fiasco, I never talked to her normally again and neither did Rena or Yellow. 

I smiled as I took the pot off the burner and poured the rice into a bowl as I grabbed a spoon before heading back to the basement. Yellow and Rena were talking about how equipment worked and I sat down on the polka-dotted beanbag chair, “So, did I miss anything?” I smiled, eating a spoonful of rice. “No, we were just discussing some equipment stuff.” Rena replied, looked at me through her webcam, “Are you seriously eating more Rice Pilaf?” She sighed. “Is that bad?” I ate another spoonful, setting the bowl down on my lap. “No, I’m just surprised you can eat so much of it and not hate it.” Rena turned her attention to the gamepad in her lap. “It just has a lot of flavor and it’s soooo good!” I exclaimed, picking up my special edition Wind Waker gamepad and moved my Inkling to the lobby.

We played a few turf wars where I was against Yellow and Rena which made me fight my hardest against them. I had 2 wins, 3 losses when I finally got a team with the two of them somehow. The stage selected for the match was Urchin Underpass and Rena spoke up, “Yellow, go to the left and snipe from the high platform. I’ll make sure no one comes near you most of the time.” I giggled, running ahead and inking most of the area near our base as they went to the left to one of the high platforms so that Yellow can protect me, Rena and another teammate. I saw two Inklings of the opposite color which was blue while I was orange and ran at them. I splatted one of them while the other one shot me down with their blaster. Yellow aimed her Splatterscope and shot the one that splatted me, Rena laughed as she shot the ground to cover up the blue ink.

After three minutes, we won the match and selected to play another round with the opponents in the lobby with us. The other map for the time period was Blackbelly Skatepark and Rena was on the team. Yellow and I were on a team together, I smiled as I spoke to Yellow, “Yellow, you know where to go, right?” I asked. Yellow nodded, running ahead as I inked a path for her and laid a beacon on the top of the pillar where Yellow was set up. Rena started shooting a ramp and tried to get up before she was splatted by one of our teammates which I “Booyah’d” to. 

The match ended with it being very close, but Rena’s team ended up winning the match. Yellow yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the time, “It’s already 12:44?” She murmured, gaining a tired laugh from Rena. “Yeah, let’s hit the hay, huh?” Rena suggested, I smiled. “Okay, let’s head to bed then.” We ended the skype call and I headed up to my room to feel my phone go off in my RWBY jacket pocket. I set my computer down on my desk and looked at my phone. It was Rena who was trying to call me. I sat down on my bed and answered, “Hello?” Rena yawned, “Hey, are you okay?” She asked. I bit my lip, thinking hard as she asked this. 

We talked for a bit, she knew that I was thinking about my ex-girlfriend and she said that I shouldn’t worry about her. We ended the call and I laid down on my bed as I stared at the ceiling. I thought about love and I pondered on as I thought of people who would love me back. There were guys and there were girls as I sighed before laying on my side before drifting to sleep. 

The next morning, I woke up and headed down to the basement with my phone along with my computer and sat down on the beanbag chair as I started up the Wii U. I looked at my computer and saw a friend request on Skype. It was an unknown user named crimsonsniper and I accepted the friend request. I started up Splatoon and got ready to play in a few Turf Wars. As I entered the lobby, I saw someone with the same name as the person who I just met on Skype. “Who’s crimsonsniper..?” I asked myself quietly, seeing that he was on the same team as me and the stage was Port Mackerel. 

I ran ahead and inked most of the area near the base before going to the first large area of the map. Two of the opposite colored Inklings started shooting at me as I ducked into the ink of my color. They started inking where I was before they were splatted by surprise. I popped out of the ink to see a Inkling boy using the Kelp Splatterscope and I read his name. crimsonsniper. I opened my mouth and stared in awe as he jumped down from the his position. “Seems we’ll be working together, huh~?” He smiled, I smiled to myself as I ran ahead and inked the area ahead as he stayed behind me and splatted the Inklings that shot at me. 

After the match, I started a Skype call with crimsonsniper and smiled to myself as he answered. He had turned on the webcam and I knew who he was right away. “Roy?!” I exclaimed, he laughed and smiled at me, “Nice to see you too, Sarah.” He winked, running a hand through his hair. I giggled, looking at him, “I didn’t know you played video games. You should’ve told me, I would’ve added you to the skype group with Rena and Yellow.” He smiled, “Why not do that right now?” He suggested and I nodded as I added him to the group chat with Rena and Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole thing with Sarah and her ex-girlfriend happened with me and I'm not going to say her name ever. It was quite an experience, but I don't want to experience it again because it made me doubt myself a lot. The story will pick up a little bit from here on out and I'll do my best to keep it exciting~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired from the newest update of Splatoon to post a story about people who play the game and go through the updates along with some real life stuff together. I haven't played any romantic relationships yet and I might if I come up with anything.


End file.
